Si fuésemos humanos
by Dulce Batata
Summary: Hinami Fueguchi y Ayato Kirishima viviendo una vida normal. Las contraparte de un mundo dónde son humanos y no tienen que esconderse. No tienen que sufrir. Está destinado que serán felices
**El Ayahina es por hoy mi OTP que me tiene sin dormir. Terminará en tragedia eso todavía no lo sé. Si ocurre por mano de Ishida, tendré que aceptarlo. Amo Tokyo Ghoul por encima de mi sentir por las parejas que lo componen.**

 **Esta historia la partí desde el "Si fuésemos". Un mundo diferente, sin ghouls. La relación de Ayato y Hinami si fuesen dos adolescente normales que se enamoraron por circunstancias del destino.**

 **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sui Ishida de sus respectivos mangas: Tokyo Ghoul y Tokyo Ghoul :re**

* * *

El primer encuentro de Ayato y Hinami fue cuando Kaneki y ella fueron a la casa de los Kirishima. ´Tenían quince y catorce años respectivamente. Él tenía pensado ver a Touka, que había conocido en un café de la ciudad pero solo habían empezado a salir cuando ella entró a su misma universidad en el departamento de Biología. Por azares del destino, los padres de Hinami tenían trabajo y no querían dejarla sola, ofreciéndose su tutor a quedarse con ella. Hinami adoraba a Kaneki. Era un hermano mayor y le gustaba verlo feliz. También conocía a Touka, ya que con su "hermano" frecuentaban seguido ese café dónde la Kirishima trabajaba. Ella los invitó a venir a su casa en el fin de semana. Esta sería la primera vez para Kaneki en la casa de su novia por lo cual estaba por demás decir bastante nervioso. Sin embargo, Fueguchi lo animó en todo el trayecto hacia allá, mejorando el estado mental del pelinegro. Al llegar al departamento, la jovencita tocó el timbre y rápidamente abrieron la puerta. Él que les abrió era un adolescente que parecía de la misma edad de Hinami.

–Tú debes ser Ayato-kun, un gusto soy Kaneki Ken. Ella es Fueguchi Hinami, soy su tutor–. Kaneki extendió su mano para saludar al joven mientras que Hinami hizo una pequeña reverencia ante él. Notó al instante que guardaba un parecido a Touka.

–¿Tú eres el novio de nee-san?– preguntó Ayato algo dudoso ante Kaneki

Kaneki sonrió y asintió ante la pregunta de él. Como respuesta obtuvo una pequeña risita burlona provocando que Hinami frunciera el ceño y Kaneki suspirase como muestra de frustración.

–Nee-san tiene que salir más seguido- dijo él- Pasen, ella está en la cocina– les señaló a ambos. Tanto Kaneki como Hinami entraron, quitándose sus zapatos y seguro en sus mentes imaginaban que hacerle más tarde al hermano de Touka. –Hinami-chan quiero hablar con Touka un momento ¿no te molesta quedarte sola verdad?–le preguntó mirando ambos de reojo a Ayato que rodeó los ojos y fue a sentarse en la sala.

–No te preocupes Nii-chan se cuidarme sola–

–Buena chica–le dijo él marchándose a la cocina para saludar a su novia como corresponde después de varios días sin verla.

Hinami se sentó enfrente de Ayato que se hallaba exhortó escuchando música. No pudo evitar notar que en la mesa de café había desparramados varios libros que le gustaban. Al estar el Kirishima en su mundo, tomó uno de los libros y comenzó a leer. Pasó un largo rato hasta que el joven se quitó sus auriculares y miró a su alrededor. Percibió como la mesa estaba ordenada y la chica que había llegado junto el novio de su hermano (por Dios ni él podría creer que ese chico sería el novio de su hermana) estaba sentada leyendo tranquilamente.

– ¿Mi hermana y él no se aparecieron todavía?– preguntó Ayato

– No, pero supongo que deberán estar preparando algo que comer para acompañarlo con la película. ¿Estarás con nosotros Ayato-kun?– preguntó la muchacha cerrando el último libro que le faltaba de los que había desperdigados sobre aquella mesa.

–Si no tengo más opción- suspiró él – Se nota que te gustan los libros–dijo él

–Me fascinan, Nii-chan me transmitió este amor por la lectura. Quiero estudiar algo relacionado con las letras en un futuro– le dijo ella sonriendo.

–¿Estás en la escuela media no?– cuestionó

–Así es, en mi último año. Es probable que vaya a la preparatoria de nee-san el año que entra–explicó ella. La expresión de Ayato cambió completamente, cosa que Hinami notó preguntando:

–¿Pasa algo?–

–Kiyomi. Voy ahí también–mencionó el Kirishima

–Entonces serás mi senpai Ayato-kun. Por favor cuida de mí– pidió la castaña a su compañero el año que entra. Ayato iba a decir algo pero la aparición de su hermana y de él, fue imposible.

– Disculpen la tardanza, aquí están las palomitas. Kaneki trae las gaseosas para ellos– dijo Touka mientras depositaba además de las palomitas otros bocadillos que había preparado

–Nee-san déjame beber una cerveza hoy–dijo Ayato a su hermana que lo miro frunciendo el ceño ante lo dicho por su hermano menor.

–Ni lo sueñes, si papá o mamá se enteran la que tendrá la culpa seré yo. Hinami qué bueno que viniste, perdón si no pude saludarte antes–.

–No hay problema, nee-san–

–Touka-chan aquí traje todo, espero que la película sea buena– dijo Kaneki poniendo las cosas sobre la mesa

–Yoriko-san me la recomendó. Tiene una cita hoy, con un ex-compañero de la primaria. Ayato ordena eso por favor– ordenó la Kirishima mientras ponía el DVD en la televisión

–Bien por ella– dijo Kaneki ya sentado en el sillón junto a Ayato. El Kirishima se apartó y fue a sentarse al lado de Hinami en el sillón contiguo.

–La escuché bastante emocionada. Además dijo que es muy apuesto que tengo que conocerlo de inmediato– decía Touka recordando lo que le había dicho su amiga

–Ah… de verdad. Que interesante– dijo sin interés Kaneki con algo de molestia en sus palabras

–¿Kaneki suenas celoso?–preguntó Touka algo burlona a su novio, sentándose al lado de él

–No, claro que no– negó el pelinegro. Tanto Ayato y Hinami rieron por lo bajo ante lo que veían.

–¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos?– preguntó Kaneki

–Parece que una vena va a reventarse en tu cabeza– le respondió el Kirishima

–Nii-chan debería tenerse más autoconfianza– añadió con Hinami sonriente

–Si debería– dijo Touka besando la mejilla de Kaneki que no pudo evitar ruborizarse

–Touka-chan…no enfrente de Hinami– pidió el pelinegro disimulando como podía su rostro

–Ni mío por favor– agregó Ayato con algo de disgusto en su cara. Touka suspiró, apagó las luces y con el control en sus manos preguntó:

–Bien ya está todo, ¿la vemos?–

–¡Sí!– dijeron los demás al unísono

Tres horas y media duró el primer encuentro de Hinami Fueguchi y Ayato Kirishima.

Tenían catorce y quince años

En la próxima primavera se volverían senpai y kouhai.

* * *

 ***El muchacho de la cita con Yoriko es Kuroiwa Takeomi. Se que Yoriko hasta la fecha solo tuvo una aparición en :re pero meh me gusta que los personajes sean felices aquí.**

 **¡Alteraré el orden natural de las cosas!**

 **¡Dejen un review si quieren ver más de estos dos!**

 **Saludos**


End file.
